Music Shuffle Challenge: Folive
by Girl With The Glasses
Summary: I have done the Music Shuffle Challenge and put my theme as Folive. Put your itunes, media player or whatever on shuffle. When the song plays write a short story or even a scene in a story idea you may have had. Themes may be repeated in the same fandom. Short bitter, sweet and weird Folive stories included in this one-shot. I DARE YOU to give this fun challenge a try.


**AN: I can do this for other requested couples, and give it a go if you want. But there are rules:**

**You can only type the story when the song is playing**

**Don't cheat. Music MUST be on shuffle.**

**Can't pause.**

**You may go back and edit spelling and punctuation only. Re-Wording of anything is not allowed, even if it may be grammatically incorrect.**

Sweetest Goodbye:

Olive checked her phone, Fletcher hadn't texted her back. Since he moved things hadn't been the same. They had started their relationship a week before the dreadful news were given; Fletcher was moving. Tears were given as they gave each other a sweet good-bye whenever he left from his visits. It pained her that she would return home, without seeing Fletcher. At night, the pair would dream about each other, their heartbeats as they hugged.

"I'll never leave you behind," Fletcher choked as he hugged his girlfriend.

With a tear in her blue eyes, Olive gave him a peck.

"Good-bye," she whispered into their hug.

To Fletcher, every good-bye was sweet. Although that was their sweetest good-bye.

He felt more than what he thought a 15 year old should feel. The switch from their 11 year old hate, 13 year old hate/love and now they're 16 and missing each other more each day.

"We have to break up." Olive finally said on one of the visits.

Fletcher knew, that was the most bitter good-bye.

Tik Tok:

Olive woke-up with the most upbeat tone. Chyna's birthday party was something she actually looked forward to. Well, mostly Fletcher.

She blushed at the thought.

"Tonight, is the night," she told herself. She was defiantly tell him tonight, at the party.

To be honest, Fletcher felt nervous at the party, this was before Olive admitted feelings. Everyone went hyper on the sugar-filled drinks. Olive herself was jumping around.

"Even for a 15 year old, she acts 10," Fletcher muttered.

"Having a good time?" Olive asked him once she quieted down.

"N-not real-"

It came to a shock when the blonde's lips crashed against his.

"_Unexpected," he thought._

"I like you!"

Animal:

Fletcher was proud of who he was. An art prodigy, although his girlfriend disagreed. She hated being in a high school at such a young age.

"I love who we are," Fletcher said giving Olive an Eskimo kiss.

"It's so intimidating!" Olive cried out afterwards, walking away from him.

"Why?"

"We're so little, and they're so big!"

"I know, but we have the safety of the A.N.T farm," Fletcher reminded, looking at the door with fear.

Olive mumbled something Fletcher couldn't catch.

"Just pretend to be proud, for today," Fletcher chuckled. He took his girlfriend by the hands and gave her a kiss.

"Awww," Chyna cooed as she entered the A.N.T farm.

The artistic prodigy and the eidetic memory girl blushed.

"So glad you two are actually dating!" Chyna squealed.

Fletcher and Olive looked at each other, remembering the time they faked dated.

Pokemon (Japanese version)

Olive had this recent obsession with Japan, one of the noticeable things being Pokemon.

"Gotta catch em all!" Olive shouted running around the A.N.T farm in a cosplay outfit.

"Wow," Fletcher muttered.

"That's the girl you and Angus are obsessed with," Chyna chuckled.

"Yeah," Fletcher sighed. He caught himself and Chyna gave him a smirk.

"You actually-"

Fletcher placed his hand over her mouth.

"Are there any robot pokemon?" Angus asked Olive.

"No, but there is grass type, fire type, flying type, ground type, ghost type-"

"Hush it," Fletcher whispered to Chyna. Chyna grabbed his wrist and removed it from her face.

"But you like her," she muttered to him.

"So?" Fletcher shrugged.

"Act upon it," Chyna responded.

"Like I'd have a chance," Fletcher sighed.

"You chased after me," Chyna reminded.

Rock God

Olive was at a club, she was 25 and was successful. Although there were things she felt alcohol could drain. She hasn't seen her best friends since she was 18.

"Olive?" A familiar female voice asked.

"Chyna!" Olive exclaimed giving her a hug.

"Fletcher and Angus are here too, striking out on a group of girls," Chyna told her and gestured to the mentioned boys. Sure enough, Angus was slapped in the face as a group of girls shooed them away.

"Olive!" Fletcher shouted across the club.

Familar warmth made its way to her cheeks.

"Olive!" Angus yelled with a love-struck smile.

"I see you guys are still chasing chicks away," Olive joked as she gave them both a hug.

"I see you still make insensitive jokes."

**AN: I decided to do five songs. I was so stumped on the Pokemon Japanese theme song... especially because I couldn't understand a word of it (although it was catchy). They were all hard (except Sweetest Goodbye), but it was SO much fun. GIVE IT A TRY!**


End file.
